Best Thing I Never Had
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Alvin is going to a school dance and badly needs someone to teach him how to slow dance. A certain pink-clad Chipette is there to help. Fluffy Oneshot :3 AxB


**Best Thing I Never Had**

_A/N: Yep. Another Alvittany (AlvinXBrittany) one-shot by me. Title is named after a song, not a songfic XP Hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p>Alvin was going to the Dance tonight at his school. He had on a black jacket, black pants, and a white shirt with a big red 'A' in the middle.<p>

The 11 year old Chipmunk stood on top of a mat that had foot-prints on it that matched the steps of how to do a slow dance with a girl. He let a small sigh escape from his mouth and pretended that he was dancing with a girl, but he wasn't doing a great job with that.

For some reason everytime he tried, he always ended up doing the Moonwalk or slipping. Alvin sighed in aggravation, but kept trying. He didn't want to look like a fool.

About 3 minutes later, Dave heard a light knock on the door. Dave opened it and Brittany Miller was behind it. "Oh hi, Brittany," Dave greeted.

"Hey Dave. Did Alvin go to the Dance?" The Chipette asked.

"I'm supposed to drop him off to the school, but he said he's trying to 'work on something'," Dave exclaimed. Brittany smirked trying to figure out in her mind what Alvin could possibly be doing. "Well, can I check on him?"

"Oh go on ahead," Dave offered. Brittany quickly walked up the stairs and heard a frustrated groan coming from Alvin's room.

Brittany gently cracked open his bedroom door to see what the Chipmunk was up to. She saw him get up and tried to follow the foot-prints on a mat, but a moment later he stumbled again.

Brittany laughed. _He's so silly. _Alvin heard the laughter and quickly looked at its direction. He was surprised that Brittany was standing in the doorway watching him. He glared at her.

"Ha ha ha," He said in a sarcastic tone. Brittany contained herself from laughing. "I'm sorry, Alvin, but you look kinda silly trying to dance," She chuckled.

Brittany glanced around shyly. "I can teach you how to dance," She offered.

Alvin scoffed. "I don't need someone like _you_ to teach me," He inquired. Brittany rolled her eyes. "_Somebody_ needs to. You look RIDICULOUS!" She chuckled, biting her lip trying not to laugh again.

Alvin was going to have a comeback but bit his tongue. He really _did_ need her help with slow dancing. Badly. So he gave in.

"Fine," He muttered. Brittany smirked acceptingly. She walked over to him and they stood in front of each other, just a few inches away.

Brittany rested Alvin's left hand on her right hip and held his right hand in her left hand & she rested her right hand on Alvin's left shoulder. **(A/N: Did that sound confusing?)**

"The most important thing is to not step on her toes," Brittany informed. Alvin admired Brittany's face. _I've never noticed this, but she actually looks kinda cute...What am I saying? _Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes as she swiftly guided him through the slow dance. Forward... backward... turn...

_This is actually pretty nice... _Thought Brittany. After a while, Alvin was getting the hang of it. "I'm dancing!" He realized as his eyes glowed from his accomplishment. Brittany chuckled.

Even though there wasn't any music playing, it was still peaceful for the two. As they kept slow dancing, Alvin continued to look into Brittany's eyes. Those pretty, gleaming blue eyes. Brittany couldn't help but to stare back into Alvin's eyes. _He is so breath-taking._

It was like they were in a dream, peacefully dancing. They wanted to keep dancing like this for the rest of the night.

"Well isn't that sweet..." The two gasped as they immediately looked at the person who had said that standing in the doorway.

"DAVE!" Brittany and Alvin said in unison. Alvin looked at Brittany for a second and pushed her away from him causing her to stumble to the ground. The Chipmunk rubbed his arm timidly as he began to blush.

"I-I'm ready to go to the Dance now," He babbled quickly. Dave chuckled while he said, "Okay let's go then," and headed to the front door.

Alvin glanced at Brittany and quickly followed far behind. Brittany rolled her eyes and smirked. _So cute._

Brittany got up and walked down the stairs to the front door and found Alvin standing there. "I thought you were going to the Dance?" Brittany asked confused. Alvin gave her a sly smirk. "I just wanna give you something first," He said.

The 11 year old Chipette arched an eyebrow in confusion. But she was caught by surprise when Alvin gave her a soft, tender kiss on her left cheek. When Alvin pulled away and looked at her expression, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide in shock, and her cheeks were bright red.

Alvin smiled. "And thanks for the lesson," He whispered and got into Dave's car and Dave drove off to drop him off at the Dance.

Brittany was left standing on the porch with her hand lightly resting on her now warm cheek where Alvin had kissed her. _I guess I'm in love now... _She thought, and sighed lovingly to herself at the new feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Was it cute? Tell me in a review! X3 <strong>_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_** :)**


End file.
